


The loser takes it all

by KimsOTPs



Series: Cillessen Appreciation Series [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal, Comforting, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Rimming, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsOTPs/pseuds/KimsOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Dutch National team lost from the Czech team Jasper is feeling down and Petr comforts him on the field. It turns into flirting and they meet up in Jaspers hotel room. Jasper isn't that experienced and Petr enjoys showing, and letting Jasper experience, the pleasures of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The loser takes it all

They lost, again, Jasper couldn't believe it, he knew the team wasn't playing that well, but to lose in the extra time, because of such a stupid mistake. Jasper didn't blame Janmaat, he was in a tight spot and didn't really have much room to defend properly. In Jasper's mind he should have seen that Janmaat was going to have to play the ball to him, should have calculated where the ball was going a bit better, should have paid more attention to the Czech player behind Janmaat.

He felt bad about the other goal as well, thinking back he should have seen the shot, he felt that he had had a clear enough view, so in his mind it was his fault.

Thinking about the match some more he slowly walked off the field, not looking forward to the mood in the dressing room. Suddenly he saw orange entering his field of view, he looked up, his eyes meeting Petr Cech's eyes.

Petr smiled at him. "You played well, had quite a few great saves. Shame about the end, you deserved a draw. I know it doesn't change anything, but don't let it get you down."

"But I wasn't good enough... We wouldn't have lost if I had played better."

Petr put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Don't think like that, football is a team sport, you win or lose as a team. You played really well during the World Cup, you just have a bad start this season."

The Czech player's hand slowly slid down the other's back, ending at the waist. Jasper blushed, both at the compliment and the touch.

Jasper looked up and bit his lip in shyness. "Th-thank you, I try not think like that, but it's hard after losing multiple matches in a row." The younger man felt himself get pulled closer to the other man, their sides now almost touching.

"I know, but you're still young and have a whole career ahead of you". Petr's hand slid even lower, gently resting his hand on the others behind. Jasper blushed more, but leaned in and twisted a bit so he could look at the other man a bit better.

"You're extremely talented, with some more experience you're going to be one of the best goalkeepers in the world".

"You really think so?"

"I do... Jasper" Cech leaned in a bit closer and half whispered Jasper's name in his ear, lips lightly brushing against the others now red ears.  
"I also think that you're very attractive, with cute pouty lips and an amazing ass". Petr squeezed Jasper's behind while talking about it. "Do you mind me saying that?"

Jasper shook his head and slowly leaned in a bit more and arching his back, pushing his behind a bit more firmly into the older man's hand. "I don't mind". He answered softly.

Jasper wasn't sure why it felt so good, he didn't think he was gay, but he wasn't going to deny himself this opportunity if a simple touch felt this good already. He could barely hold back a groan.

"Good, then would you mind me saying that I would love to take your ass in my hands, pull your full, round cheeks apart, lick every exposed part, rim you, tongue fuck you, make you cum so hard that you won’t remember your own name".

Jasper was almost panting, he couldn't hold back a groan this time and unconsciously rubbed his body slowly against the others.

Petr licked his lips and continued. "My tongue will have relaxed you enough that I can easily work you open with my fingers. I'll tease you until you're begging for me to fuck you. And I would, I would fuck you all night, make you scream until you're hoarse". He brushed his lips against Jasper's neck, feeling the others wildly beating heart.

Jasper moaned softly and gasped at the contact. "Please, I want-..."

"You want more?" Jasper bit his lip and nodded.

"Good, because I want to do more than just talk about it." Petr pulled Jasper against him so they were chest to chest. "How about we continue this somewhere else? You are staying at the hotel nearby right?"

Jasper nodded. "Good, how about I meet you there after we're done here?"

"I would like that, I'm staying in room 309."

Petr reluctantly let Jasper go. "I'll meet you there after finishing up here." Jasper nodded and Petr winked.

They went their separate ways, Jasper to the dressing room and Petr to the rest of his team to celebrate. Jasper took the time to calm himself down a bit, get his breathing and body under control.

Jasper had correctly guessed the mood in the dressing room, everyone was disappointed and angry at each other and at themselves. The coach and the assistants were not happy with the performance and were scolding everyone. Jasper still felt bad and disappointed at the outcome but he was also feeling a bit better about it after Cech's little pep talk.  
The coach left shortly after that and everyone was silent, thinking about the match and what they could have done better.

Petr was right, they shouldn't lose hope so soon, losing the first qualification match sucked but it was not the end just yet. They still had a good chance to qualify for the European Cup, they had two matches next month, so two chances to turn things around.

Jasper felt that someone needed to lighten the mood. He isn't someone to hold speeches, the older players usually do that, but it seemed that they were just as down as the rest and couldn't muster up the strength to motivate the team. So he stood up and tried to do just that. Told them that they just had a bad start, that they still had chances, they were going to fight hard next month, start the match with focus and win. They had shown that they could do it, and they were going to show that they could do it again.

The rest of the team seemed to appreciate his speech and the mood seemed a bit better.

After showering and giving some interviews the team went back to the hotel. In the bus Jasper started to get a bit nervous, when would Petr show up? Would he really show up, Jasper hoped he hadn't interpreted the other incorrectly, it seemed obvious what the other had meant, but Jasper still felt a bit insecure.

After arriving at the hotel, the coach gathered everyone, told them that he was still angry and disappointed, but admitted that he should have had a clearer plan. They had the rest of the night off, they would have a more in-depth analysis the next day.

Jasper hurried to his room, he wanted to do some research about sex between two men before the other man arrived. He didn't know anything about how things worked except what Petr had told him on the field. He got out his phone and did some research, blushing intensely after accidently clicking on graphic gay porn. After reading some tips on how to prepare properly for anal, he went to take another shower.

He felt a bit embarrassed cleaning 'there', he was blushing all the way down his chest and couldn't meet his own gaze in the mirror. But he wanted to make sure that he was clean enough for Petr, he didn't want to disappoint, wanted to please the other man. He brushed his teeth and gargled with mouthwash and used some deodorant. He found some massaging oil in the bathroom and took it with him and put it on the nightstand behind his alarm clock. He didn't want it out in the open too much, in case he had misunderstood the other man.

He opened his suitcase and got out his best underwear. Jasper couldn't decide what to wear, jeans and a nice shirt or sweatpants and a top. It was late at night, perhaps jeans would seem weird, to try hard, so he decided on sweatpants that fit him nicely and a sleeveless top. Since it had gotten quite cold he decided to put on his oversized hoodie.  
Not long after that there was a knock on the door, Jasper jumped in surprise. His heart was beating fast in anticipation, hoping that is was Petr. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello Jasper, hope you haven't been waiting to long. There were quite a few stations that wanted interviews after winn-, sorry."

"Oh, I haven't been waiting that long. And don't worry about it, Czech played a great match, you deserve all the attention for winning ". Jasper answered with a sad smile, he moved out of the doorway. "Please come in".

Petr entered the room.

Jasper got even more nervous now the other man was here, in his room, with just the two of them. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Did he want to continue immediately or did he want to talk first. What if the older man had changed his mind, that what happened on the field was only spur of the moment, that he didn't want Jasper anymore.

"You look cute when you worry". Petr stepped close, tilting Jaspers face up with his hand. Jasper blushed and bit his lip.

"There's nothing to worry about, if you don't feel comfortable or want to stop, I'll stop. Okay?"

Jasper nodded weakly and it apparently didn't satisfy the other man. Petr looked serious. "What are you worrying about Jasper?"

"I'm not really worrying, I'm just nervous. I-I have never done anything with a man before... so... so I".

"Oh".

Jasper felt his stomach drop, should he not have told him that, perhaps he wanted an experienced partner. Jasper looked away.

"Hey, don't look like that, I was a bit surprised, didn't expect you to not have experience. I don't mind at all. I'm honoured that you want me to be your first." Petr's voice lowered and he pulled Jasper closer by his waist. "We'll go slow and like I said, tell me when you are uncomfortable or when you want to stop and we'll stop. Okay?"

Jasper smiled a bit, nodded and leaned in.

"Good, how about we continue where we left off on the field?" Petr leaned in and kissed Jasper gently, slowly deepening the kiss, working the younger man’s mouth open. Jasper felt his head reeling, he had never been kissed like this before, it was so full of passion.

Petr broke the kiss to come up for air, Jasper let out a whine. As soon as the sound left his mouth he felt a bit ridicules and self-conscious. Petr didn't react on purpose, he saw that Jasper felt a bit self-conscious, he gathered that Jasper didn't have that much experience all together, so he felt overwhelmed a bit easy.

The older man kissed the other again, then slowly trailed kisses down his neck, lightly nipping, licking and sucking, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Jaspers neck seemed to be quite sensitive, as soon as Petr licked Jasper gasped. He continued his assault on the others neck, making his way up to his ear, lightly nipping. Jasper let out a loud moan, he quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, his blush returning in full force.

Petr slowly pulled his head back. Gently prying the others hand away. "Please don't hold back, I love hearing you moan, it's such a turn-on". Petr nipped the others ear again. Petr winked and leaned in to kiss Jasper again, the kiss quickly intensified and Jasper put his arms around the other man's neck.

The older man moved one hand to cradle the back of Jaspers head to deepen the kiss, and the other to Jaspers behind, groping him and pulling him closer, their groins rubbed together. They both moaned.

"You know, I wanted to do this the moment I saw you, you're fucking hot". Petr told him in between kisses.

Jasper panted. "Really? I... Oh god" He couldn't finish his sentence because Petr ground his groin in Jasper's groin.

"Like that, did you?" Petr moved his other hand also to Jaspers behind, making it so he could grind their groins together a bit harder. Jasper moaned deep in his throat, his breath coming out in pants.

Petr felt Jaspers dick twitch in his pants, slowly filling out. The older man slowly moved both of them towards the bed.

"I think you're a bit overdressed, why don't I do something about it?" Petr winked and laughed a bit at his own bad joke. Jasper gave a cheeky grin. "Go ahead then". Jasper moved his arms out of the way.

"Don't mind if I do". Cech helped Jasper out of this hoodie and top, threw both clothing items on the floor. Then he quickly fell to his knees, palming Jasper dick through his sweatpants. Jasper gasped and bucked into the older man’s hand.

Cech nuzzled his crotch a bit before quickly pulling down his sweatpants. Mouthing his dick through the thin layer of his underwear. Jasper moaned out loud, it felt so good. Cech felt Jaspers dick quickly fully harden, he was quite impressed by the length and girth, he was happy he had a lot of experience giving head, otherwise he might have had some problem going down on the younger man.

Cech started licking and sucking the other through the fabric, dampening it with his spit and with Jaspers pre-cum. When he was satisfied he slowly pulled down Jaspers underwear, making his dick slap against his belly, leaving a sticky spot.

The older man helped Jasper step out of his clothes, Jasper was now completely naked, standing near the bed panting and looking down at the older goalkeeper. Cech met his gaze and gave a sly smile. Before Jasper could think about why the other man suddenly smiled Cech swallowed about 2/3’s of Jaspers dick, holding the base and what didn't fit in his mouth in his hand.

Jasper almost screamed, the others mouth was so hot and wet. He could feel the other’s tongue caressing the underside of his dick and felt his knees go weak. He has had one blow-job before, from his now ex-girlfriend, but it didn't even come close to feeling this good.

Cech bobbed his head up and down, keeping the movement slow, but deep. Sometimes almost pulling off the younger man’s dick to lick the head, wriggling the tip of his tongue in the slit. Jasper started to breathe harder and moan louder and louder, his knees started to buckle, and his dick started to slowly twitch, making it obvious to the other man that he was getting close to cumming.

The older man let Jaspers dick slip from his mouth before giving him a soft push, making him fall with his back on the bed. Cech pushed Jaspers shapely legs apart and moved to sit between them. He took one of Jaspers full round balls in his mouth, licking it before taking it in his mouth, sucking hard, Jasper moaned. Petr eventually let it go before giving the other the same treatment, alternating between both, spit was dripping down them and between his butt cheeks. He followed the trail gently with his tongue, before trailing back up to the hard dick that was still gently twitching.

He once again took it in his mouth again and worked up and down a bit quicker, sucking a bit harder. Jasper was feeling overwhelmed by the sensation, he was trashing on the bed, eventually putting both hands on the other’s shoulders, not to move him, but to feel a bit more anchored

Eventually Cech deep-throated him, swallowing around the thick dick, Jasper sat up quickly and doubled up in surprise at the overwhelming sensation. Mouth falling open in a silent moan. His hands grabbing the others shirt. When the other man hummed he fell back on the bed, not letting go of the other man’s shoulders.  
He felt himself nearing the edge quite quickly, he tried to warn the other man but he was unable to form a decent sentence, he quickly settled for gasping Petr's name and pushing his shoulders. The other man got the hint but didn't pull off, he just sucked harder. Jasper arched his back and groaned out loud, before cumming down the others throat, his hips pumping unconsciously. Petr had to work hard to swallow all the cum, he kept working the dick in his mouth, gradually slowing down and letting the softening dick slip from his mouth. Some cum dripping down his chin.

When he looked up he saw Jasper lying boneless on the bed, still panting with one arm slung over his eyes, the other was still gripping his shoulder. Petr kissed a trail up to the others face. Jasper moved his arm from his face and put it around the others neck. The younger man leaned up a bit, engaging a kiss, he could taste himself, but he didn't care.

"That was amazing Petr". Jasper was still a bit breathless. The other man grinned and kissed him again.

Jasper let the kiss go on for a while before pushing himself up in a sitting position. Petr gave him a questioning look. "I would like to… you know… touch you back. If that's okay with you..."

"Of course, be my guest". Petr winked and moved off the bed, giving Jasper some space to kneel on the floor before him.

Jasper timidly put his hands on the others waist, moving his hands under the others shirt and gently rubbed his upper body before leaning in and nuzzling the bulge in Petr's pants. The older man sucked in a breath, somehow Jasper doing such a simple thing turned him on more than he had thought.

Jasper looked up at the other man through his lashes, mouthing the others growing erection. He moved his hands to the others pants and moved his face away a bit, waiting for Petr to give him permission to continue, biting his lip in uncertainty.

The older man nodded and Jasper slowly pulled his pants down, Petr toed of his shoes and stepped out of the pants. Jasper couldn’t look away from the others crotch, he had never really looked at other man’s crotches before and he had definitely not seen someone else’s erection, he barely looked at his own. He had never been that exposed to sex and masturbation and never had the urge as much as his peers seemed to have, if their stories were anything to go by.

As he got older and had gotten in a serious relationship, his first and only one, that had recently ended, they hadn’t gone much further than holding hands, cuddling and light kissing for months. When they finally had sex it had been basis missionary position, and it hadn’t been that great for either of them. The time after that they discovered that he was great with his fingers, so his girlfriend had been quite happy, the sex was a bit better, but it was still mostly basic. They also didn’t have much sex, he poured all his energy into training and playing matches.

He also never watched porn, he knew about it of course, mainly because of his teammates, but he had once walked in on his brother watching porn, they had both been mortified and had never spoken of it, but he suspected that his brother watched porn regularly. He wasn’t against it, he just never had the urge to look it up.

Jasper never really discovered himself sexually nor did he experiment, see what he liked and what he didn’t like, if he had any kinks, was he even completely straight. But now everything was happening at once.

He had never thought he would ever be in this position, kneeling naked on the floor, right in front of another man’s erection. And he loved it, he wanted to see the other man’s erection, wanted to touch it, feel it, have it inside of him.

He slowly ran his hands along the other man’s legs, eventually cupping the growing bulge in one hand, letting the other rest on Petr’s hip. He gently felt the others penis, stroking it a bit, getting familiar with the feeling and idea of touching someone else’s penis. Petr made a low sound of approval, letting Jasper know that he was doing fine.

Jasper felt Petr’s dick fill out more, it was straining against the fabric of his underwear, he grabbed it and pumped it a few times, he couldn’t move much, but he wanted to go slow in his exploring.

Petr let the younger man do everything at his own pace, wanted him to feel comfortable and confident, and he secretly liked that he was Jaspers first sexual experience with a man. He was pulled back to reality when Jasper pulled back his underwear and pulled it down just below his balls.

The younger man was blushing a bit, once again biting his lip, but it looked like he was enjoying the slow and free exploration. Jasper gently took the, now exposed, erection in his hand, stroking it a bit, before adjusting his grip and grabbing it a bit more firmly, slowly pumping up and down, moving the foreskin carefully.

Jasper slowly got more confident and sped up the movement, Petr moaned, spurring the other on. Not long after that a bead of pre-cum came out, Jasper stopped the movement and gently swiped his thumb over it, he looked at his thumb and almost unconsciously brought it to his mouth and licked it off. He didn’t love it, but it wasn’t bad, he wanted to taste more.

Petr moaned again. “Fuck, that’s hot”. Jasper looked up startled, as if he had forgotten that he was being watched. He blushed a deep shade of red, but he didn’t look away, he put the tip of his thumb in his mouth sucking on it a bit, making sure that the other man got that he had liked his cum.  
He grabbed the others penis again, holding it steady and leaned in. Slowly he opened his mouth, taking the tip in his mouth, carefully putting his tongue against it, licking around a bit before gently sucking. Petr groaned, this was so much better than he had imagined. Jasper was really coming out of his shell and he loved it.

The older man gently cupped the side of Jaspers face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You’re doing great Jasper, you’re mouth feels so good”. He could see Jaspers cheeks get even redder, but it seemed that Jasper felt more secure about what he was doing and wasn't blushing in embarrassment but in happiness.

Jasper moved his hand a bit, pumping what he didn’t have in his mouth. He started using his tongue more, running the tip of his tongue along the vein he found running along the underside of Petr’s penis. He knew he couldn’t take a lot of the others penis in his mouth, so he thought that he should use his tongue on the part that he could fit in his mouth.

Eventually he had to pull back to breath properly, but he didn’t cease pumping with his hand. With his other hand he cupped the others balls, he had liked it when Petr had touched his so he hoped the other liked it as well.

Petr moaned encouragingly. Jasper was happy that the older man liked what he was doing and felt extra motivated. He moved closer again and licked the others penis from base to tip with a flat tongue, making sure that he put a bit of extra pressure on the bulging vein. When he reached the tip his swirled his tongue around and then wriggled the tip of his tongue around the slit, just as the other had done for him.

He repeated the last actions a few times, making sure that he still pumped the rest of the penis with one hand and massaging the others balls with the other.

Petr gasped and moaned, fighting not to buck his hips, the younger man was doing really well, he was also so eager to please him that he felt the first signs of his orgasm approach. He pet Jaspers hair with a hand, getting the younger man’s attention. The younger man looked up, slowly pulling of his erection, ending with a pop caused by the suction.

“God, you’re amazing, so fucking good. But if we want to continue this evening you have to stop”. Jasper looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realization, he blushed but also smiled with satisfaction.

The older man helped Jasper to his feet, he pulled Jasper close, their bodies touching, the younger man gasped, he had gotten hard again and hadn’t even noticed it. His red, leaking erection poked against the other. Petr grinned and kissed the other again. He slowly moved them back towards the bed.

After breaking the kiss he grinned. “I believe I promised you something involving your amazing behind and my tongue”. Jasper needed a second to remember what the older man was talking about, then blushed, he remembered the dirty talk on the pitch.

Petr pushed Jasper on the bed again and made him scoot back towards the middle of the double bed. Petr also got on and put a pillow next to the other.

“Could you lie face down with your hips on the pillow please?” Jasper complied, eager to find out what the other would do. Petr moved behind him, spreading Jaspers legs a bit and moving his knees upward, so he was almost kneeling.

The older man massaged the other’s thighs, he loved the feel of them, they were solid but not too muscular. He slowly moved upwards towards Jasper’s butt, finally getting the opportunity to explore and do what he had wanted to do when he saw Jasper walk on the field before the match.

He took Jasper’s cheeks in his hands, kneading and squeezing. The younger man moaned, it felt good, he pushed back into the other’s hands, telling him he wanted more and that he wanted the other man to hurry.

Petr smiled, Jasper was so eager, but he wanted to take his time, do everything he had been thinking of the on the field and that the younger man would not forget this night. He moved closer, lying his body on top of Jasper’s, covering him completely. He slowly ground his groin into Jasper’s ass. The younger man moaned again, this time a bit louder.

“So impatient, so eager for more. But didn’t your parents ever tell you that patience is a virtue?” Jasper grinned. “They did, but I rather not think about my parents right now, might make things awkward for me next time I see them”. Jasper answered with a wink.

Petr laughed. “Fair enough. Let me help you put them out of your mind again then”. He bit the younger man’s ear and ground his hips down again. He kissed the back of Jaspers neck, occasionally licking and sucking lightly. He slowly worked his way down the toned and lightly tanned back. His fingertips ghosting over the others sides.

The older man worked his way down, gradually moving back to kneeling between the others spread legs. When he reached the others plump behind he felt like a kid in a candy store, he didn’t know where to begin. He decided to go slow, wanted to savour this opportunity. He took each cheek in a hand and kneaded a bit before leaning in to nuzzle the cheeks. He slowly started kissing the whole area, moving from one side to the other, eventually licking more and more.

He pulled the cheeks gently apart, exposing the other. He licked his way towards the middle, going slow, he noticed that Jasper had tensed a bit and he didn’t want to make the younger man uncomfortable. When he reached the others opening he gently lapped at it,  
Jasper gasped and bucked his hips a bit, he didn’t think it would feel so good. Petr repeated the action a few times, putting more pressure with each lick. Eventually putting some pressure with the tip of his tongue, not entering just yet.

Petr felt the other man’s muscles tremble, his breath hitching, every exhale ending with a soft moan. It seemed that Jasper was quite sensitive there and liked it quite a bit. And he was just getting started. He adjusted his grip so he could expose the others entrance a bit more. And worked the area more with his tongue, making sure that he used a lot of saliva to keep it more pleasurable for the younger man.

He alternated long swipes with his whole tongue with focusing on the others entrance with the tip of his tongue. Gradually going in further with the tip of his tongue, wriggling it around, slowly loosening him. When Jasper started to make whining noises he let up a bit, he knew that the first time receiving a rim-job was quite an experience and he was sure the others erection was getting a bit painful, the stimulation was enough to be on edge but not enough to throw him over the edge.

Petr licked his way down, gently lapping at the others testicles. Jasper twitched, pushing back towards the others mouth. Petr started sucking them, after a bit he moved his hands to the younger man’s hips, gently pulling him so he was kneeling a bit higher. With one hand he reached between the others legs and took a hold of the others erection. Jasper gasped out loud and bucked into Petr’s large hand. The older man pumped a few times before adjusting the pillow with his other hand, pushing it up a bit so Jaspers groin wasn’t on the pillow anymore.

The older man held Jaspers erection in his hand, but he didn’t pump it anymore, he didn’t want the other to cum like this. With his other hand he grasped the others behind again, pulling so the others entrance was exposed again and leaned in to lick it again. He circled it a few times before pushing in a bit. Jasper twitched and made a high whining noise in the back of his throat. Petr pulled out again before repeating the action, wriggling his tongue.

Eventually he started fucking Jaspers hole with his tongue while jerking Jasper off fast and hard. He knew it was a lot of stimulation at once but he wanted to give Jasper a mind blowing orgasm so he wouldn’t be able to remember his own name after all.

Jasper couldn’t take it, it felt so good, so amazingly intense. He thought that he would have come when Petr started jerking him off, but the pleasure kept building. He knew he was being loud, but couldn’t hold back the sounds he was making, it was just too overwhelming.

Suddenly he seized up, all his muscles locking up, for a second he didn’t feel anything but then he was overcome with an amazing sensation. While cumming his whole body started twitching, Petr wasn’t letting up his actions, he only picked up the pace and intensity. It was getting too much, the pleasure was turning into pain, he tried pulling away, but his body wouldn’t respond properly. He cried out, hoping that he would stop.

Petr loved feeling the twitching around his tongue, he could feel every twitch, so much better than when he feels someone’s orgasm around his erection. But a lot of people didn’t feel comfortable getting rimmed or tongue fucked, so he didn’t get to do this that often. Feeling Jasper cum that hard made his own dick throb in anticipation.

He decided that one tongue induced orgasm wasn’t enough and the younger man was still hard so he decided to force Jasper to have another. He pumped the others erection faster, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive head, the cum made it easy to move over the skin at a faster pace.

Out of nowhere the younger man came again, the pleasure spiking even higher than before. He screamed, some tears streaming down his cheeks. Petr slowed down, easing up on the stimulation before letting go and pulling out. He moved up lying next to the other, pulling Jasper off the pillow and close to him, so his head was on the older man’s chest.

Jasper was breathing hard, still lightly hiccupping from the stimulation, muscles twitching occasionally. Petr pulled him closer, the younger man needed the contact, but he had to admit that he didn’t actually mind cuddling with Jasper. After a minute or so Jaspers breathing slowed and he hugged the older man back, nuzzling his neck, moaning weakly when his hyper-sensitive dick made contact with Petr’s thigh.

Petr rubbed the younger man’s back soothingly, waiting for him to calm down a bit more. The younger man pushed his face further in the others neck, kissing lightly, occasionally nipping. He trailed his hand across Petr chest, lightly brushing the other’s nipples, before making his way down to the older man’s erection. It had wilted a bit while waiting for Jasper to catch his breath, but twitched in interest when Jaspers long fingers grazed the base.

The younger man looked up from the others neck, once again looking for permission to touch. Petr nodded before leaning in to kiss Jasper. The younger man immediately moaned into the kiss and grabbed the older man’s erection and started to pump it, slowly making it fully harden again.

Petr grabbed Jaspers behind, pulling him a bit closer. They continued for a while before Petr broke the kiss, he didn’t pull away completely, but enough so he could look the other in the eyes.

“So, are you ready to continue this?” He asked with a grin. Jasper nodded and grinned in return. “Let me clean you up a bit, I’ll be right back”. Jasper pushed up and sat against the headboard.

Petr disappeared in the bathroom, he got a washcloth, wet it, and got a towel. “Do you know if there is any type of lubrication? Maybe an oil or a cream we can use?” He walked back into the bedroom. Jasper flushed and looked away. “I… uh found some earlier. I put it on the nightstand there. I don’t know if it’s the right thing…”

The older man smiled, Jasper had clearly thought this through and perhaps did some research before he had arrived. It made him happy to know that the other had been looking forward to this as much he had. He walked closer to the bed, picking up the bottle of massage oil and nodded. “Looks fine to me, great find”.

He sat down next to Jasper and held out the wet washcloth. The younger man reached out to take it from him, but Petr shook his head. “I’ll do it, just lay down and get comfortable, ok?” Jasper nodded and scooted down a bit. He put two pillows on top of each other and put his head on them.

Petr kneeled between his legs and gently cleaned the drying cum off the younger man’s body and dried him off with the towel. He threw both items off the bed on the floor with a shrug, he didn’t feel like getting up again. Jasper reached out to the older man, and Petr moved closer. Jasper put his arms around the others neck, pulling him so he was laying on top of him, their groins touching. They kissed lazily. Jasper was still quite relaxed and Petr enjoyed doing things slowly whenever he got the chance.

After a few minutes Jasper started to get aroused again, he pushed his hips up against the others. Petr broke the kiss and smiled. He reached for the oil and put some on his fingers. He settled between the other’s spread legs and looked up to Jasper, making sure that the other still wanted this. Jasper looked a bit nervous but also eager and nodded.

Petr slowly circled Jasper’s opening, it was still a bit relaxed and a bit red from the earlier ministrations. And judging from Jasper’s gasp he was also still quite sensitive there. He carefully spread some of the oil around the whole area, also oiling up his balls and erection. Giving the latter some more attention, pumping it slowly but making sure he really felt it, before going back to the others opening.

He put some more oil on his finger and slowly pushed the tip of his finger in, waiting a few seconds before pushing it in further. When Jasper didn’t show any discomfort he started to slowly pumping it in and out. After a short time he slowly added a second finger, keeping an eye on Jasper to make sure he still didn’t have any discomfort. The only thing he saw when he had pushed both fingers in, and hooked them to touch the others prostate, was Jaspers face contorted in pure pleasure. His head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and mouth open, his breath coming in short gasps, not giving him enough air to make much noise.

He kept this up for a while, mixing up the prostate stimulation with scissoring his fingers, gradually loosening the other up. Petr eventually pulled out his fingers. Jasper looked up, giving him a questioning look.

“Be patient a little while longer, I want to make sure you are prepared properly, okay?” The older man answered the unasked question. Jasper nodded and spread his legs a bit more.

Petr got a little bit more oil, carefully pushing in three fingers. Jasper bit his lip and tensed, it was a little uncomfortable, but nothing too bad, so he didn’t say anything. But the older man noticed it and started to slowly pump Jasper’s erection, taking his mind of the discomfort.

It helped, Jasper relaxed again and Petr could continue pushing in his fingers. When they were in the whole way he once again started to pump his fingers in and out, picking up the pace after a while, fucking the younger man with his fingers. Jasper got more and more vocal. Petr stopped pumping the others erection, he didn´t want him to cum again so soon, but kept up the motions with his fingers.

Jasper made a whining noise, he missed the stimulation, and pushed his hips up, hoping the other man would get the hint and would go back to it again. Petr smiled but ignored it and started to leisurely stretch the other, taking more time then was necessary, but he enjoyed teasing the younger man.

Eventually Jasper couldn´t take it anymore, it felt good, but it just wasn´t enough. He wanted, needed, more.

“Petr, please… Please, I can’t…” Jasper sobbed.

“Please what?”

“Please, I want more. I need you inside me” The younger man begged.

Petr smiled and pulled out his fingers. He once again grabbed the oil and oiled up his erection. He moved closer and put the head of his erection against the others opening, not yet pushing in.

“This is what you want?”

“Yes, please Petr, please!” Jasper begged again.

The older man took mercy on the other. Slowly and carefully he pushed in, making sure that he didn’t cause any discomfort for the younger man. But Jasper was done being patient, he put his legs around Petr’s hips and his arms around his back and pulled, forcing the older man to push in completely.  
Both moaned in pleasure. Petr needed a second to adjust and laughed breathlessly. “You really are impatient”.

Jasper grinned cheekily. “Only when it’s something I want really badly”.

“Is that so?”

Petr pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in fast and hard, whipping the grin of the younger man’s face. Jasper gasped and bucked his hips. The older man set a nice rhythm, fucking the younger man deeply and steadily. He angled his thrusts until he found the younger man’s prostate, making sure to hit it continuously.

All Jasper could to was hold on, he pulled the older man closer to kiss him. Petr leaned in and slowed down a bit, still keeping his thrusts deep. After braking the kiss he pulled out. Jasper moaned at the action, but before he could protest Petr grabbed his legs and pushed them up, almost folding the younger man in half, but Jasper could take it easily, his training made him quite limber.

Petr once again slid inside the younger man, this time slowly, making sure to keep eye contact the entire time. He knew that the other man wanted it fast and hard, but he set a slow and steady rhythm. The position they were in made it so he could fuck Jasper deeper and hit his prostate more easily. Eventually he upped the tempo a bit, he felt that he had been patient enough and Jasper felt so, so good.

Jasper’s erection had been throbbing and pulsing for a while and when the older man changed their position and started hitting his prostate full on, and then sped up, he couldn’t help but jerk off. He had been fighting the urge, he didn’t want to cum to soon, so he tried to keep his touch light and his strokes slow.

The older man felt a pang of desire run through him at the sight of Jasper pleasuring himself, he looked so needy, so desperate for pleasure, but still holding back. Petr sped up, setting a fast pace, but keeping the angle. When Jasper sped up the ministrations on his erection, moaning so prettily, Petr dropped one leg to beat away the younger man’s hand, and replaced it with his own, he wanted Jasper to cum from his touches, and his touches alone.

Jasper threw his head back, the other’s hand on his erection felt so much better than his own and he could feel his orgasm approach quickly. When his legs started to tremble and his inner muscles twitch, Petr knew the other was close, he could feel his own orgasm approach rapidly. When the older man started to moan his name he sped up, now fucking the other at an almost bruising pace, he tried keeping the right angle, but his thrust were getting sloppy.

Luckily he didn’t have to keep it up much longer, Jasper came hard with a shout, clenching hard around the others erection. That threw Petr over the edge, and he came hard and deep inside the younger man. He let go of Jasper’s legs and leaned in to lazily kiss the other. Jasper put his legs around the others hip, not letting the other pull out just yet, he liked the feeling of being filled by Petr.

Petr didn’t mind and they stayed like that until the older man softened and slipped out. Jasper moaned weakly, his opening twitching around nothing. Petr pushed himself up a bit to look down and smiled when he saw that the younger man had gotten half hard again, apparently the other had quite an active libido. He got an idea when he saw a thin trickle of cum leaking out of him.

He kneeled between the other’s legs once again, leaning in and licked the trail before swirling his tongue around Jasper’s opening, eventually pushing in. The younger man moaned and twitched from the stimulation. When Petr pushed his sucked on and around his opening, he gasped the other’s name, the thought that Petr wasn’t just using his tongue to pleasure him, but was licking and sucking his own cum was enough to make him fully hard.

When the older man had licked up most of his cum, he replaced his tongue with two fingers and fucked Jasper, massaging the other’s prostate. He moved up a bit so he could lick the cum of the younger man’s stomach, before taking the red, leaking erection in his mouth, sucking and licking the head, holding the base in his hand, pumping slowly. The older man took more and more in his mouth, opening up his throat again to deep throat the other, and moved his hand to the other’s testicles, gently massaging and pulling them.

Jasper moaned and bucked his hips, he was so close already, his whole body felt so sensitive. He grasped the pillow in one hand and the other’s shoulder with the other. He was gasping Petr’s name like a payer and suddenly came, long and hard. The older man didn’t keep up the stimulation for too long, the other was too sensitive and had cum quite a few times already, so he stilled his fingers and let the wilting erection slip from his mouth and gently held it, pumping slowly through the aftershocks.

The younger man pulled up the other, kissing him sloppily and lazily, being completely relaxed. Petr put his arms around the other’s upper body, pulling them closer together. Jasper sighted contently in the other’s mouth.

Eventually Petr moved to sit down next to the other and reached beside the bed for the earlier discarded towel and gently wiped the other down. Jasper smiled sleepily at him in appreciation, he looked exhausted, but content. When Petr moved to discard the towel Jasper had moved back the blanket and moved under it, holding it up on the side the older man was seated.

Jasper looked at the older man and bit his lip. He wanted to invite the other to stay the night, he had had an incredible night and it was quite late, but he didn’t want to come across as needy. He took a deep breath and decided to go for it anyway.

“Do you want to stay the night?”  
Petr looked at him, not saying anything just yet. The younger man took the silence as annoyance.

“I-I mean, it’s quite late and…”

The older man smiled. “I would love that, thank you”

Jasper smiled in relieve and scooted over to the other side of the bed to give the other man more room to lay down. Petr moved under the blanked and turned off the lights on the nightstand. He got comfortable and pulled the younger man close, once again cuddling. Jasper tensed for a second before getting comfortable and sighing contently.

It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep and in the morning they would deal with the rest of their teams and their responsibilities.


End file.
